


Beast of Burden

by letthemadnesswin



Category: One Direction
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Louis, Dark Harry, Gay Stuff, Jealousy, Larry babies, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Multi, Omega Louis, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Harry, Pregnancy, Prince & princess, Royalty AU, Sexual Tension, Smut, Top Harry, Virgin Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letthemadnesswin/pseuds/letthemadnesswin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis, the prince of England, reunites with the man he absolutely hates... Harry styles who just happens to be the King of Spain. He goes there to make a treaty agreement but little did he know that he was the treaty agreement himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A hush fell over the room as my father who is known as the king of England walked in; his power is present in every step he took. I sat nervously in my throne as my father was in my left and my mother in my right. Today was the day he would announce my send off to Spain, but I had an uncomfortable feeling about it.

Many of my maids I have seen gossiping around the halls about my trip, but all falling silent when I walk by. They're keeping secrets from me, but not just them; everyone is.

Yes, even my own mother's tongue gets caught when I ask her about it and my father wouldn't even pay notice to me when I talk about the issue. He instead would make merry and says that I shouldn't worry about it. So here I am in the dark... like a carriage without a coach light. I must wonder aimlessly into the night confused and frustrated with my situation and with no really answer in sight.

"Louis" my father greats as he claps me on the shoulder. He then turns to kiss my mother's knuckles, after which he signals to the trumpeter in the room whom stand leisurely in front of our thrones. He sounded his horn and the room drew silent; everyone's eyes turned to my father. Starring at him like a bunch of frightened deer waiting on him and trying to anticipate his next move. Their eyes blown like saucers and a somewhat lost look on their faces.

"I have called the court here today to give a proper send off to my son; who as you all know will be travelling to Spain to help resolve the issues between our two countries. What a proud father I am to have such a great omega for a son!" My father boasted to the crowd.

Soon a feeling of pride flushed over me as all the court started to cheer my name. It was a feeling that I hope they will too feel once I make peace with Spain and form a treaty. A joyful day it shall be when we can once again trade and cross land with them in peace.

But I still fear for myself, as selfless as it seems I wish I was not going. The last time I was in Spain, I was but a 15 year old. The king's son… well now the king and I did not get off on the right foot.

Not because I was rude or disrespectful to him... it was just rather something I could not control.

I had gone into my first heat (unbeknown to me for I still thought I was a beta) on our third day in Spain. My mother being the one who noticed the first signs of my heat decided to lock me in my room thinking it would be better for me to wait it out alone than to embarrass myself in front of the Spanish king and his court. Yet trouble soon arises when someone started to knock and kick wildly at my door, it was an alpha I knew that for sure by the smell and growls they were producing but little did I know that alpha was the king's son himself. At first I tried to ignore the alpha but he just kept kicking the door louder and louder till finally I heard a click and watched him walk in.

Harry the heir to the Spanish kingdom.

He was panting, flushed, eyes blown with lust and frantic; the whole big show cowered at first until unrealized how pathetic I was acting since I was scared of this tiny alpha only 13 years old.

"What do you want?" I snarked at Harry as he just stared at me like a fool, before standing straight and trying to show his dominance.

"I want to knot you" he growled confidently at me from across the room.

"Ha! You? You're no alpha yet," I laughed at him. "I bet you can't even form a knot! And by the way I'm a beta not an omega!" I defended myself as he neared in on me.

"I am an alpha and I'll prove it to you. You little minx!" he spat back before he lunged at me; tackling me to the ground.

"Oh you messed with the wrong person you little shit!" I growled at harry as we fought. He tried to pin me down on my stomach but had no success, I pulled his hair and shoved viciously at him trying to hurt him in any way I could. Eventually though I won and we ended up with me sitting on his chest while he clawed at my legs trying to get free, but with me being two years his senior and heavier than him he lost.

"LOUIS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I heard my father scream at me from the doorway. His face was full of rage as he rushed over and tore me off of Harry; who as soon as he had the chance ran away in what I hope was embarrassment.

"Louis what the bloody hell was that?!" My father shouted at me with a tight grip on my arm, I felt like I was be punished when really I was the victim. What the hell was going on?

"Dad he said I was an omega! And then he said he wanted to knot me! What was I supposed to do? Get raped?!" I countered back at him fully enraged as I stomped my feet.

"Louis, son, I'm not saying you were wrong but what you did was poor mannered. Yes, he should have not attacked you… but Lou you are an omega."

"WHAT?! How dare you call me that?" I shouted furiously at my father as I started to push at his chest; only to have him quickly grab my wrists and pull me into him.

"Calm down son, it's nothing to be ashamed of, and right now we don't have time to deal with it. The treaty agreements fell through and the King wants us gone by night fall-"

"But dad-"

"No! No more. Now gather your bags we're leaving within an hour."

And that was the last time I saw Harry. But now in only threefold short days would I be seeing him again, and let's just hope since then he has grown up a bit. Cause I'd rather not have to sit on his chest again.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few short goodbyes to all my sisters and my parents, the next day I boarded one of my father's ships and embarked on my way to Spain. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't excited because honestly I was. Cause now at the age of 18, I was ready to go out and explore beyond my father's kingdom and make a name for myself; plus it would be nice to get away from my sisters for a while.

Me, captain Payne and our crew of fifteen men/guards endured three days at sea before we reached Spain. Once we docked, we received a surprise; there were hundreds, if not thousands of people there to greet us. Never before on my travels with my family have had I received such a warm welcoming like this. It was astonishing. There were people cheering and throwing flowers at us as though we were some type of rare spectacle. The thing that stood out most to me is that they keep repeating this one phrase as I walked by "El marido del rey ha llegado! Alégrate!"

In honesty, I have never learned Spanish for my father said it would not be necessary since Harry and all his court knew English. Now as I had all these people shouting those phrases, I now wish I had learned it because boy did I feel lost.

Then after what seemed like forever, we made our way to our carriage where Captain Payne and I were shoved in quickly by my guards. It was a long silent ride to King Harry's castle; only a few words were spoken between me and the captain. Most of them were just about how hot it was so I lost interest in him quick and instead opted for staring at the country side. Being as it was fall I saw mostly empty fields were people have harvested their crops. As we got closer and closer to Harry's castle, all that could be seen was his huge rock fence that got higher and higher until finally we reached his front gates.

Those themselves were a sight to see; they were at least ten meters tall with plated gold silver decorating them, truly only fit for a king.

"Are you ready?" Captain Payne asked as the gates opened and the immaculate castle came into full view.

I suddenly felt nervous wondering if the King would like me or whether or not we would get off on the right foot this time. I soon had to compose my thoughts as our carriage doors were opened and I had to remember the main reason for me coming here; this trip was for my country and I could not let my people or my father down. Now was not my time to let my fears get the best of me.

\-----

Later, when Louis was situated in his room along with his luggage one of Harry's men told him that tonight there was going to be party held in honor of Louis's arrival. At first, Louis was weary of the party thinking it was odd to have a party for someone who has been your country's enemy for years. Then again who was he to judge?

Plus, one of Harry's maids had even brought him an outfit said to have been handpicked by the king himself for Louis to wear; which was made of fine white fabrics (clearly imported from the Asia) that made it look absolutely stunning and complemented Louis's shape. It was all very odd indeed but Louis soon found himself pushing all worries to the back of his mind when a fleet of five handmaidens came in a started to prep him.

They cut and styled his hair, shaved and bathed him; and they even went as far to cut a trim his nails. Yes, indeed Louis was quite confused as to why he was being so pampered, but he could not deny that he was rather stunned with the end results. Because he himself had to admit he looked rather dashing.

What had seemed like only minutes to Louis while getting ready was in truth only been two hours. Yet that didn't stop two of his guards (well his father's) from loudly banging on his chamber doors summoning him to the main court.

Quickly but orderly Louis was shuffled throughout large beautiful decorated hallways, each seeming to get wider and more elaborate the closer they got to main court. Once they finally reached the court, a fearful feeling washed over Louis and he began to panic. What if they didn't like me? He asked himself. What if they were expecting an alpha? Not some pathetic Omega?

"Are you ready for you big day?" his handmaiden asked in a thick Spanish accent as she did some final adjustment to Louis outfit.

Louis stilled... Big day? He thought. Maybe it was just a misunderstanding; she must not speak good English.

"Do you mean big entrance?" He asked her, hoping she understood him. But much to Louis's surprise she froze.

"Did no one tell you?" she questioned Louis as she looked at him with a concerned gaze then dropped her hand from Louis lapels she had been straightening.

"Told me what?" Louis countered confused and growing more frustrated by the minute with the handmaiden.

"Well..." She trailed off looking at Louis's guards who gave her a nod saying it was okay to answer the fluster prince's question. She gently grabbed Louis's hands much like his own mother did when he was upset and sighed.

"Louis...You weren't send there to make a treaty... you are the treaty."

Louis immediately snatched his hands back and turned to do the only rash thing he could think of in that moment. Run.

But to Louis displeasure he forgot to take in account the two guards that were trailing him; the guards that without any hesitation grabbed the young prince and held him tight.

Paul his father's most favored guards soon spoke up...

"Louis," he sighed out calmly "Your father didn't mean to betray you like this, but he knew that you would have never agreed if he asked-" but Paul was cut off by the fuming prince.

"Bloody hell I wouldn't have! Release me at once you traitor! You piece of-"

"LOUIS!" Paul growled in his alpha voice, making Louis still and immediately quiet. "Think of your country."

Those words stung, like a dagger through the heart. Paul was right or course; no matter how much Louis just wanted to run away from this, he knew it would be futile. If he did run, his father would shun him and so would his country.

So this left Louis with only one decision, one which he didn't want to accept but as he looked at Paul and at the doorway, he knew there was one real choice.

"Louis, are you ready to be a man?" Paul encouraged/pressured again as he looked deep into the eyes of the shaking omega before him.

Louis contemplated his fate one final time as he looked behind him and down the hallway. Louis swore he saw the ghost of his childhood running away from him and disappearing onto the Spanish night.

His handmaiden thankfully shook him from this daydream when he felt a crown of baby's breath being placed upon his head. With one final look to Paul he uttered the words that would soon seal his and his countries fate for years to come.

"Open the doors, I'm ready now."


	3. Chapter 3

"Men, open the doors!" Paul commanded Harry's guards as Louis watched in a state of fear as the courts grand doors were pulled back to reveal a room full of people. They were all separated in the middle to make way for Louis to get to the alter. That pathway was marked with a lush red carpet

With slight hesitation, Louis started his dissent down the path; all while being surrounded by what had to be the most beautiful music he's ever heard being played by an entire string quartet that was hidden just off to the right corner behind the altar.

The altar itself was also beautiful looking as though something out of a dream; with all its flowers of various breeds and vibrant rich colours.

It was clear to Louis that this wedding must have been planned way in advance, and that someone had put a vest amount of time and detail into getting it just perfect. Louis felt a wave of betrayal wash over him in that moment knowing that his father must have planned this way before Louis was even informed of this trip. It made him feel like he was just a trading chip; disposable and easily lied to.

Louis decided then that he wouldn't be talking to his father any time soon nor would he be paying him a visit back in England. Even though he guessed a trip back would be out of the question, seeing as he's getting married, and could only go if his alpha permitted him to.

His alpha who currently was staring Louis down almost although he thought his soon to be wife was going to try an sprint away or do something crazy. Sure the thought had crossed Louis's mind, but he quickly decided against it because really who would try embarrassing the king who just also happens to be your husband?

As Louis began to near closer and closer to the altar he was able to see Harry closer and started to realize that he wasn't at all how he remembered him. A man now stood before him, one that was cleaner cut and defined, stronger and taller looking clearly like full grown and powerful alpha.

Harry was nothing like he had been expecting, but they haven't spoken in years and Louis would not let himself fall for Harry without knowing first if his outside appearance matches his inner one too.

When Louis's foot was met the first step of the alter, his hand was gently grabbed by Harry who then offered Louis a warm smile but with a hint of authority; almost as though telling him to not try and pull his hand away and to allow himself to be lead to the proper standing place in front of the priest.

Harry held his hand throughout the ceremony and every now and then gave Louis a passing glance but for the most part focusing on what the Priest was saying; and to Louis's relief it was being said in English.

"Do you Harry Edward Styles take, Louis William Tomlinson to be your mate? To love, hold and defend until the end of your days; through sickness and health and any other challenges you may face?"

"I do." Harry said confidently giving Louis a sly smile, that soon turned into a stern one as he saw a flash of fear dance across Louis's face as the English prince slipped the wedding band onto Harry's finger with a shaky hand.

"And do you Louis William Tomlinson take; Harry Edward Styles to be you mate? To love, hold and obey until the end of your days; through sickness and health and any other challenges you may face?"

To obey? Louis thought as he stared at the Priest, then back at Harry his... husband.

"I...I ummm" Louis muttered before he froze in absolute terror panicking and darted his eyes around the room trying to find Paul or and exit or anything that could just help him right now.

Yet there was nothing to be found but a ton of strangers surrounding him and holding their breaths in anticipation of his answer. There was no way out but through the doors he came in and now those doors had two guards in front of them... but Louis thought there were always the windows, windows that just so happened to be looking over water.

But Harry soon caught onto to what Louis was thinking and took it upon himself to whisper a slight ultimatum into the English prince's ear.  
"If you don't want to marry me then maybe I'll ask for one of your sister. Maybe even two if I really want. I am the king after all and your father really wants this treaty to happen."

Louis was shocked in that moment the very thought of one of his sisters having to be wed at such a young age; and to Harry of all people; It sent shivers down his spine. But at the same time he knew what Harry said was true, if Louis did try and run his father would not only be disappointed, but then in return he would also have to send over another person to get married and he was not going to let his cowardly behavior affect his sisters.

"So what's it going to be princess?" Harry sharply growled into Louis ear as he grabbed Louis's collar from the ring bearer, getting ready to place it upon his mate's neck.

There really wasn't any option at all but to take a calming breath. Louis prepared himself to utter the words he never thought he would ever say to Harry.

"I do."


	4. Chapter 4

It felt like a ton of bricks had been placed upon my neck.

This collar, a now eternal mark of my unwilling submission that showed it was claimed by an alpha.

And who did I have to thank for all this? None other than my own father.

All I could do was just stand there as I did not want to have to face the crowd of cheering people, to see such joy in their eyes when all I wanted to do was cry.

The room was just a blur to me now, so much that I didn't even notice that I was being rushed to the grand dining room, nor did I notice when the dinner was being served right in front of me or when the entertainment started.

All I could do was stare blankly into the sea of people and wish that this was all just some terrible dream. 

But I knew all too well it wasn't.

"Let's have a toast to the newlyweds!" One of the guests suddenly obnoxiously shouted over the music. He then added, "May plentiful riches, victories and many beautiful children be graced upon you!"

The room soon erupted in cheers and the sound of clinking glasses and everyone's eyes fell upon me and Harry.

"Kiss him!" Someone else shouted, soon followed by a congregation of people shouting in harmony.

I snapped back into reality once I finally processed what they were demanding then turned and saw the almost dark lust filled gaze that Harry has ever giving me.

"Come on get on with it already!" One of Harry's friends shouted.

"Yeah!!" The whole crowd shouted again.

Blankly staring at Harry, I froze. I didn't want to kiss harry, hell, I didn't even want to be in the same room as him.

"Come on, Louis, just give me a kiss. Don't want to be disappointing your people now, do you?"  Harry sinisterly taunted.

"They're not my -" Harry didn't even let me finish my protesting though because before I could get my last words out, Harry had forced his lips upon mine which caught me by surprise with my mouth wide open.

I physically clawed at Harry's chest trying to get away, and no one even tried to stop him! In fact they cheered him on even Harry's father was shouting, "That's my boy" from down the table were as his mother had a slight look of disappointment.

"It looks like they're ready for the chase!"

"Chase chase chase!" The room started to chant.

Harry had finally given me a chance to pull away and once he did, I began to shout in his face, "They can't possibly be suggesting what I think they are suggesting, can they?” I asked panicked as I looked at him for an answer, to which I just received one of Harry's signature smirks.

"They are, love," He answered sweetly, seeming unfazed by the whole situation and what was going to happen. In fact he even seemed happy. He asked, "Now how good of a runner are you?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are both so sorry for the late update but school came up and yeah...  
> Hope you enjoy this teaser :) xx


	5. Starting to write again

http://yeah-i-really-did-that.tumblr.com

Hit me up in tumblr need a co-writer stat and then i will resume writting :) 

Love you all thanks for your patience


End file.
